Hotel of Secrets
by LittleWolfBlood
Summary: Tony Stark is having a hard time believing that he somehow owns a hotel n' bar in the middle of nowhere. He decides to go and see for himself what this strange place it is and figure just who this strange caretaker is, Loki. Can he escape this horrific nightmare? Or will it be the death of him. Tony x Loki slash. Contains graphic scenes. It's not a romance, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_I owed a hotel n' bar? Since when?_ My eyes darted down, going through the signed documents that revealed my signature like the end of a bad joke. There it was in black and white, my name Anthony Stark. Why and how would I own a hotel n' bar, and in the middle of nowhere at that? It seemed that I signed this about five years ago, when I was a bit more wild. Even though I think I would remember Pepper giving me something like this! At this Pepper had walked in, looking exasperated. She glanced at me staring at the document.

"Tony? Is something wrong?" I threw it back on the desk in front of me and pointed a finger at her.

"Did you know I own a hotel n' bar." Her eyes narrowed at me in confusion. She picked up the document as I continued, "I, somehow, have signed that in ownership of a hotel n' bar in the middle of nowhere. It's my actual signature from five years ago."

Pepper looked just as confused and concerned as I was. "How? I don't remember ever giving something like this to you." I held up my hands in the air.

"Okay! So it's not just me!" Ignoring me, Pepper left my office. I sighed and went through other documents to see if I had owned something else freaky and don't remember. So far nothing like a hotel or bar stood out to me and ten minutes later I grew bored and got up to find Pepper. She was my best friend and always helped me with this company for almost seven years now. I relied on her more than I really should but I really can't help it in my defense. The woman practically owns it just as much as I do. It may be my name but she does most of the work. Yes, most of it.

I found Pepper sitting in the kitchen typing away on her laptop, eyebrows buried deep and her teeth gnawing away at her bottom lip. She briefly looked to me and was back at work again. A second later she pulled back with her eyes wide. "Tony...look at this." My head turned to see what her was gasping over. There was a image of a old Victorian building with faint grass and trees in the background. It looked simple and peaceful, a perfect place for people to go away and relax. "This is the hotel n' bar. Hotel Laufeyson. Do you recognize it?"

The building was a easy green, matching the grassy area around it. Golden trimmings shined carefully, matching with the mountains behind the hotel. It was two stories tall with at least eight windows in the front, looking very large. The picture was taken some time ago so I wondered how much has changed since then. _It's probably a run down now that I might have to tear down._

I shook my head. "No. This may be amazing but I don't recall even taking ownership over this at all. I need to check this out for myself." I pulled back and headed for my tumbler to pour some whisky.

"Are you going?" I nodded and sipped it quickly. Pepper shut the laptop and walked over to me with the document in hand. "This place is about five hours away by drive. Johnson Valley, a small town that nobody has ever heard of before."

My drink was quickly consumed as I thought about this. "What day is it?"

"Thursday." I nodded.

"Okay, clear my schedule for tomorrow and the weekend. That includes parties and such as well. I need to get to the bottom of this." Pepper nodded. "I will be heading out in the afternoon tomorrow. Watch the place for me."

She raised a eyebrow. "I'm not coming as well?"

"No. I can handle this. Besides, I need you here in case something comes up." I passed her and headed for my bedroom to take a shower. When I reached my room I noticed that I still had the paper in my hand. I left it on my bed and began to strip. "JARVIS, can you get my shower ready."

**"Of Course Sir. Anything else?"** I smiled.

"Nope, thanks JARVIS!" My eyes found their own way back to the white paper against my black sheets. I shook my head and left. The shower was perfect as usual, all of my stress washing away as the hot water brushed against my skin. I spent about half a hour there until I knew I was done. I dried off and left the bathroom, a fog of steam escaping into my bedroom. My eyes landed right back on the document, cursing to myself. "Okay, you need to go." I grabbed it and was about to throw it outside my door when something caught my eye. A thin line or red was stained into the side of the paper. "Blood."

I wasn't sure if it was my own or someone else's but it kinda bothered me for some reason. With a shake of my head I placed the document right outside my door and continued changing. **"Sir, Miss Potts has informed me that dinner is ready."**

"Sweet! Thanks JARVIS, I'll be there in a second."

* * *

Pepper and I eat in silence for the most part. She seemed uneasy but was not willing to talk about it. I didn't want to push her so a hour later and Pepper left to go home and head to bed, I did the same soon after. I fell back on my bed with a tired sigh. My mind kept going back to the image of the hotel n' bar, the shape and colors flashing behind my eyes. It felt almost familiar to me but I still didn't recognize it. Finally after some time later I finally fell asleep into a strange dream.

_My finger was dripping blood, I had just cut it. It didn't seem like a big deal but he took care of it anyway. The shadow of a man leaned over and took my finger in his mouth, lightly sucking it. His hot tongue lapped up the small drop of blood quickly. I didn't fight it because I couldn't. My body was frozen to the spot by his actions. I couldn't speak any words but for some reason I had released a moan. This caught his attention as he pulled away from my finger to kiss my wrist. His hands were a little cold but nothing unbearable. He moved his lips against the artery, a gentle nip was felt. I moaned again and closed my eyes, yet still able to see everything that was happening._

_His tongue came out again and trace the vein under my skin. When I felt his mouth leave my skin I turned to look at him. The only thing I could make out was bright, white teeth that glowed in the dark, a mischievous smiled it was. He suddenly pulled my wrist closer to him and bit down on my wrist._

"Jesus Christ all Mighty!" I jumped in my bed, sweat rolling down my face and neck. My breathing came out in quick pants. After a few seconds of just breathing I realized that it was only a dream I fell back onto my bed, not missing the tent that was on the lower part of my body. "Argh! Come on it hasn't been that long!" The usual morning wood was fine but I could tell by the stiffness it was more than just that. I was freakin' aroused. I moved to sit up and get out of the bed, heading for a shower so I didn't smell like sweat. "JARVIS, shower please!"

**"Right away, Sir."** I went to relieve myself and look in the mirror. I looked fine, a little pale but that was because the dream kinda scared the shit out of me. My eyes looked down to my wrist. There wasn't any kind of marks that indicated someone biting it, ever. It made me feel better as I jumped into the shower, sighing at the warmth that flooded me.

After about ten minutes later I was still hard. With a shake of my head I firmly grasped myself, my other hand reaching up to hold myself against the tile wall in front of me. I groaned at the feeling and began to slowly and firmly pump myself. As I began to pick up the pace my mind wondered off to my dream, thinking about those lips sucking and kissing me. His tongue licking my skin so softly. My hand was going faster and harder, moans leaking from my lips along with a few swears. I rolled my head back, feeling the hot water run down my body thinking it was his hands doing so. My hips were buckling into my hand now and I was beginning to claw at the wall. I closed my eyes as my end was near. Once I felt my balls tightening up I knew it was over. I cried out and thrust my hips forward, shooting my white seed on the wall in front of me.

I cleaned up and got out of the shower wanting to slap myself for doing that, feeling myself to a dream of a man I never met. I swung both ways, everyone knew that but this was different. I eventually finished up in the bathroom and got changed into a suit, wanting to look professional when I kick someone's ass for this. I opened my door and noticed that the document was still there, just as I left it. "Fine...you're coming with me."

I headed down to the living room where Pepper was already working, nibbling on a piece of toast. She saw me walk in and smiled. "Good morning, Tony. When are you heading out?" I smiled and went to make my own breakfast.

"After lunch that way when I get there it will already be dark. I planning on spending the night so I can see how it runs normally." She nodded. Her phone began to ring so she walked away to answer it. I dropped the document on the counter and went to make a breakfast burrito. While the bacon and sausage was cooking I began preparing the eggs. About ten minutes later and I was munching down my breakfast, glaring daggers at the white sheet of paper in front of me.

Pepper came into the room moments later. "Nobody is happy about you canceling them on short notice."

I shrugged. "They will have to get over it. I have important business to fix." She nodded and was leaving the room again. "Where you going?"

She didn't turn but waved her hand at me. "I have to go and organize and file paperwork over the last five years or so. Maybe I'll find something else like the random hotel n' bar. Drive safe Tony."

"I will!" She was out of sight a second later, leaving me alone for the rest of the day before I would head out. When I was done with breakfast I grabbed a cup of coffee and left the document on the counter as I went and tried to see if there was any work I could do to pass the time before I had to leave.

* * *

**"Take the next exit, Sir."** I had programed the directions to JARVIS before I left a hour ago. So far it was okay, California drivers were just as crazy, if not more, than New Yorkers.

"Thanks JARVIS." I saw the exit and made the turn, heading onto a normal road. The sun was pretty harsh today and I hoped the hotel n' bar had some air-conditioning, or at least cold water to drink. Over time the large buildings melted into smaller ones until it was just simple houses left. A hour later I was in the mountains where little green could be seen. Windmills and faint houses could be seen still but it looked more like they were long abandoned. I began passing small towns and neighborhoods within the next two hours until it was just plain desert. Rocks piled up near the sides of the road with graffiti staining the rocks. I hated things like that. There was no need or purpose to do something like that except to cause trouble.

A few cars were passing me and one big semi truck that was hauling ass. **"Sir, take a left at the next turn."** I followed the directions, not realizing that I would be driving on a dirt road. The sun was on the horizon by now, mixing the colors of the sky and the sun to a water color picture that was pretty breathtaking.

"Damn, the sight is pretty amazing here." In the distance I could see the large hotel. Green was standing out against the brown mountains. The dirt road was becoming easier to drive over as a paved road was suddenly shown going straight to my destination. Grass and plants were well taken care of, the tree were standing tall and casting shade over most of the land. "It hasn't changed...at all." I parked my car in the front and got out of my car. I spent a minute just standing in front of the Victorian building, not realizing that someone had come out.

"Can I help you sir?" I blinked and shook my head, my eyes landing on the stranger. A man that looked to be in his early thirties stood in the doorway of the hotel. His black hair was combed back, a pale face with narrow cheeks stood out like a painting. He was tall and thin but I could tell he was a little built under the dark green and black suit he had on. "Sir?"

I chuckled and grabbed my suitcase. "Sorry. This place is amazing. My name is Tony Stark, I'm the owner of this hotel apparently." As I got closer to him I noticed his sharp green eyes narrowing on me.

"If I may see the document?" I opened my suit case and pulled out the sheet of paper, handing it over to him. His long, pale fingers carefully took hold of the paper. His eyes widen for a second before he handed it back to me. "Forgive me, Mr. Stark. Many people have clamed to own this hotel over time. This is the real document." He moved to the side with his eyes hooded and a small smile playing on his lips. "Would you like to come in?"

I walked inside and was surprised that everything was perfectly kept in order. Everything looked as clean as it possibly could be. "Damn. This place is nice!"

I heard a chuckle behind me. "I'm glad you approve of it, Mr. Stark. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki Laufeyson." He extended his hand and I shook it, surprised at how cold his hand was. "Would you like something to drink?"

I nodded. "Please. It's freakin' hot out there!" He chuckled again and led me into the bar area and sat me down before leaving. The bar counter was black marble with strips of gold melted into it, making the color glimmer. A variety of alcohol was lined up behind the bar neatly with a glass mirror behind it. The stool was comfortable and helped me relax for the moment. My fingers drummed over the counter quietly as I waited. A second later and Loki had come back with a tray, a large picture of lemonade and two glasses. He poured me a glass and handed it over. "Thank you!" I sipped it and smiled at the sweet, cold flavor.

Loki poured his own drink and moved to come around and sit next to me on my left. "If I may ask, why are you here? This is the first time you have been here since you claimed ownership over it a few years back." I took another drink before I got down to business.

"Right. Well to tell you the truth I just found out I owned this place yesterday. I don't remember signing rights to this place five years ago." Loki raised a eyebrow and shrugged. "And I think I would remember meeting a hansom man like you too." Loki smirked at me.

"That's because you didn't." My train of thought had come to a halt. "You met my father. Unfortunately he had passed away a year after that. As his only son I had taken over the hotel n' bar since then as its caretaker."

I placed my glass on the bar. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Loki shook his head. "Don't be. It was years ago. I don't know how you became the owner but you are. Welcome to Hotel Laufeyson." Loki smiled and got off the stool. "Am I correct that you will be needing a room tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He bowed and left the bar. I finished up my drink and poured myself another glass before leaving the bar as well. I walked into the hallway and let my feet guide me through this maze. Pictures hung on the wall neatly, images of people mining in black and white. One image showed a older man with a large rock in his hand. "What is this...1949 Johnson Valley, California. Is this the gold rush?"

"You are correct." I jumped five feet in the air, almost spilling my drink of the hard wood floor. "My apologies, I tend to never make a sound."

I chuckled nervously as I tried to adjust myself. "That's alright." I looked back at the photo and pointed at it. "So someone got lucky and found a big nugget. Why is this picture here?"

Loki laughed and walked up to me. "This man was the original founder of this place. He invested his money here so people would have a place to stay and have fun while searching for gold. Many were unlucky and ended up drinking themselves to death because they lost everything here for the chance of gold."

"Damn." I breathed and suddenly became nervous. "So is this place like haunted or something?"

Loki laughed and patted my shoulder. "That all depends Mr. Stark. I lived here almost my whole life and experienced little." I sighed in relief. Loki was walking away and as he passed me he whispered against my neck, "You get use to their voices and touches." I became a statue, not because of what he said but more of what he did. Loki chuckled humorously as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Loki opened the door to my room for me. I walked in with my bag and smiled at the color scheme. It was red with gold trimmings and a small splash of green. "I like it. Thanks Loki."

He bowed and smiled. "I'm glad it's to your liking. Dinner will be ready shortly." Loki closed the door to leave me to get comfortable. I unpacked and got into more comfortable clothes. Once I was all settled in I grabbed my phone to call Pepper.

I looked and frowned tightly, I had no bars here. "Well this sucks. JARVIS, can you try to find some kind of signal to call Pepper?"

"There is no cellular tower in range Sir." I tossed my phone on the bed.

"Maybe Loki has a phone that works here." I left the room and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Night had already greeted us as not a shed of light could be seen from outside besides the stars. I blinked and looked out the window, staring at said thing. "There's so many. That's a nice change." Using the moment to watch the stars I had almost forgotten my mission. With a shake of my head I headed for the kitchen to find Loki. I found it a few minutes later and walked in. "Hey Loki, oh!"

Loki was holding a tray of spaghetti, bread, cheese, grapes, and a glass of whine. "Good evening Mr. Stark. I was just about to fetch you."

I smiled and held my stomach when I growled approvingly. "That looks amazing Loki!" He smiled and left the kitchen to the dinning room. It was elegantly designed with a crystal chandelier above the table, lighting up the place. Loki placed the tray down in front of me and pushed me into my seat. He bowed and was about to leave so I called out for him. "Hey, aren't you going to eat as well?"

He shook his head. "No, I have more chores to do before I am able to retire. Is there anything else you would like?" I was about to say no when I remembered about my phone.

"Actually yes, do you have a phone I can use? I have no cell service here." Loki chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I will let you use it once you're done with dinner." Loki excused himself and left me alone. I began to dig into my food starting with the spaghetti. It was savory with the fresh herbs and spices within the sauce, making me moan at the taste. I tried out the bread and cheese next, everything tasting fresh and delicious. I swallowed my food and sipped the wine, not caring much for the taste but I couldn't say no to alcohol. I popped a few grapes next and finished my main dish, eating most of the bread and cheese a little after. Soon I was full and downed the rest of the wine.

I got up and turned to leave the room when I felt a cold breath of air run down my spine. I stopped what I was doing and tried to listen for any movement at all. After a long moment I tried to find my voice. "Loki?... Are you there?" My head slowly began to turn, my eyes looking for the slightest of movements. I was only met with emptiness. "Okay..." I shrugged it off and began to leave to fine Loki. I entered the hallway and was about to search the main floor when something caught my eye. I looked and saw a small door down the hallway. Curiosity got the best of me and I began to walk toward it. It was different from the other doors, wood panels and metal bars held it all together, looking very old. I reached the brass doorknob just as it opened. "Holy fuck! Loki!"

He stood their with his eyebrow raised in a mocking manner. Loki swiftly shut the door and crossed his arms at me. "I assume you're finished with your dinner Mr. Stark." I nodded and pointed at the door.

"What's in there?" Loki turned and smirked.

"That's where I keep all the dead bodies of the guest, Mr. Stark."

I frowned and waved my finger at him. "That's not funny." He chuckled which caused me to chuckle. "How about that phone? I really need to let my secretary know I'm fine or else she will chew me out later for it."

Loki nodded his head and placed his hand on my back between my shoulder blades, a sharp spark igniting itself where his fingers were. "Of course, it's this way." He led me away, my mind wandering to what Loki had behind that door and why did I feel that spark when he touched me. I wasn't paying any attention and snapped out of my thoughts when Loki waved his hand in front of my face. I jumped a little and he smirked. "Here is the phone. I am going to retire for the night if there is nothing else you need from me."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, you have been a great help. Thanks Loki, good night."

"Good night Mr. Stark." I held back a shiver as Loki whispered those words to me, almost like it was a promise or something.

I rubbed my face with a sigh and picked up the phone and dialed Pepper's number. A few seconds went by and she answered, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Pepper it's me." Her voice was instantly higher in surprise.

"Tony! I was hoping you would call me. How is it? Did you get everything straighten out?" I closed my eyes and frowned.

"The place is amazing and there is quite some history here but unfortunately the original caretaker that I had apparently spoken to when I signed that document had passed away. The only one here now is his son, Loki... The only one..." I stopped and looked around the place. This whole building was way too big for one person to be running it.

"Tony? Are you there? What's wrong?" I swallowed and took a deep breath of air.

"Yeah I'm here. I gotta go. I call you when I leave tomorrow." I hung up without letting her say anything else and looked around the place. "Is anyone else here?... Hello?!" I got no answer. "That's not normal."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This story is not going to be a romance I will tell you now but it will be very sexual. So enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! There is a large graphic scene in Italic. If you wish to skip it that's fine. **

* * *

My eyes darted around the quiet room, looking for any sign of life. So far it wasn't looking good for me. I walked up the stairs and went to my room, making a decision to leave early tomorrow morning. As soon as I shut the door I made sure to lock it and place a chair behind it just for good measure. I checked my phone and cringed when I saw the battery life. I only had a couple of hours left on it at most. "JARVIS, I'm going to lose my phone by tomorrow morning. If you don't turn back on by this time tomorrow then send a distress message to Pepper."

"Yes Sir. Be safe Mr. Stark." I smiled at my long time friend.

"Thanks JARVIS." I turned off the phone and placed it on the bed side table before slipping under the covers. My heart raced at the fear I had in the back of my mind. Something wasn't right here and I would be damned if I would be a victim of it. My eyes felt heavy as the night went on, I don't know when or how but I eventually fell asleep. My final thoughts being how dark it was outside, even though the moon was shinning only seconds ago.

_Something dark was looming over my bed, casting a shadow over me in within the darkness. My eyes parted into slants to see it, my heart racing at the sight. Neither of us had moved for a while, just staring at each other to see what the other would do first. My mouth became dry. I tried to move to sit up but only found that I couldn't move at all. Invisible cords held me down tightly. A dark laugher echoed through my ears. The shadow stretched and crawled over me. I was scared, plain and simple, freakin' terrified out of my mind. The shadow could tell and chuckled deeply, hot breath brushing over my neck. "Welcome to my domain, Anthony."_

_Shivers cascaded down my body, my eyes searching for a way out. The shadow slowly molted and formed a human body before, a body that I recognized too well. Loki. His black eyes began to shine a dangerous green, scanning my own body slowly, intimately. My eyes closed as I fought against the invisible force. A cold hand began to trail up my body until it reached the edge of the blankets, ripping them away. My chest was exposed to him now, nervous sweat glistening in the moonlight. The tips of his fingers trailed their way down from the collar bone to the edge of my pants, lightly pulling on them. "No..." My voice was strained, weak. I could barely move my mouth._

_Loki chuckled again and proceeded to pull down my pants. "Hush...you will like this." I hated to admit it but I was beginning to believe his words, almost as if it was the law. The cold touch made goose bumps grow and my breathing a little more harsh. Soon I was completely stripped naked in from of him, shamefully half hard now. "My, my Anthony. You're more than I expected."_

_I shook my head, my fingers digging into the mattress of the bed. "No." My voice was coming out stronger this time around. He clicked his tongue and lapped up my right nipple. I groaned at the heat of his mouth and the roughness of his tongue. Loki's teeth gently nipped at my nipple before taking it all in to suck at it. My teeth bit into my bottom lip to keep a moan from seeping out._

_Loki pulled away after a few seconds of playing with me, a devilish smirk upon his lips. "Now Anthony, I want to hear your screams." He moved up to sit on my thighs. He slowly began stripping off his shirt, the glow of his white skin being the only thing I can see. Loki was toned perfectly, muscles were sculpt into his body like a piece of art. I could keep my eyes off of him as I memorizes each shape, color and texture of the man on me. "I see you peeking. Would you like to touch?"_

_"Yes..." The word escaped my lips before I could even think or blink. He chuckled and waved his hand in front of my face. I could feel a slight tingling sensation running through my veins of my right arm. Soon I could move my fingers. I balled them into a fist and tried to throw a punch at him. My fist was caught easily by his hand. _

_Loki laughed lightly and held my hand against the pillow next to my head. "Nice try. I might have to punish you for that." I struggled to get my arm back from him. I didn't pay any attention at what he was doing until I felt his hand grip my shaft tightly_

_"Fuck!" My hips buckled up into his hips. He laughed loudly and slowly pumped me once. Loki's thumb carefully traced the slit of the head, making my cock twitch. I bit my bottom lip, hating myself for loving his touch. He gave me another hard pump before letting me go fully. "No...!"_

_Loki leaned down to whisper against my ear. "You will do as I say, Anthony." He pulled back fully and held my hips. "Do not make a sound or else you will be punished." I wasn't sure as to what he was doing until I watch his face lower down to my hips._

_His wet, hot tongue licked the tip of my cock once. Loki waited a second and did it again. He was teasing me, trying to get me to moan and so far I was starting to break. His lips soon completely took me whole and I couldn't hold it back. "Oh god yes!" Loki licked the underside of my shaft and sucked hard before pulling away. I growled and froze when I saw the look in his eyes._

_"I give you rule and you already broke it. Tsk, tsk." Loki got up and slowly began to unbutton his pants, slipping them off. He was far larger than I thought he was, or ever could be. Loki grabbed my hair and yanked me up to kneel in front of him. "You are to suck until I say stop. Do not let go." My body shook at the authority of his voice. My eyes looked down and closed as I opened my mouth. I was instantly thrusted onto his long shaft, the tip of his head hitting the back of my throat making me gag. It hurt but I knew better. I was in a dangerous situation and if I didn't do something he liked then I would be in serious trouble._

_I used my tongue to rub the smooth skin while I hollowed my cheeks. I felt his hands bury themselves deep into my hair, his nails digging into my scalp. It hurt but I had to focuse on what I was being made to do. My head was pumping his cock slowly first, my tongue reaching out to circle the head when I had the reach to do so. Soon Loki began to thrust into my mouth, making have to open my throat to keep him from hitting my throat too hard. His grunts told me he was liking it so far but I couldn't handle much more of his brutal attack, I desperately needed air. I used my teeth to lightly graze his skin as he thrusted more, receiving a deep moan. Loki yanked at my hair, throwing me back as he came, shooting his white seed over my face._

_I coughed hard, getting the air I needed. The pain in my throat distracted me from anything else. A hand gripped the back of my neck, forcing me down onto the bed once again, face down. I cringed at the force and gripped the sheets around me, trying to get up. Loki loomed over me again, the tip of his nose brushing softly against my cheek. "You may own this place, Anthony. But tonight...and for now on, I own you." His breath felt as if it was engulfing me. I squirmed under his hold but didn't get anywhere._

_Loki lifted two fingers and shoved them in my mouth. I had not choice but to suck on them. A minute later and he pulled them out and raised my hips. I knew what was coming and I instantly clenched. I was never on the bottom, it was new and frightening to be like this. I felt one of his fingers rub against my hole, making small circles before plunging one finger in. The sensation wasn't anything I had experienced before. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I could feel his finger rubbing and stretching myself on the inside. The feeling was beginning to feel better until he added his second finger and the pain started all over again. _

_Minutes went on for eternity until Loki finally pulled his fingers back. I gasped at the relief and frowned at the emptiness. Loki's hands moved to my hip, hesitating before flipping me over to my back. "I want to see your face when I fill you with my seed." My mind came back to reality and I tried to crawl away again. His hand reached up to hold my neck but not tightly. "Stay still and it won't hurt as much." Loki's other hand grabbed my leg and lifted it over his shoulder._

_"Please don't" I begged. I didn't want this at all. There was a very sick part of me that was enjoy this but I would not allow myself to be like that._

_Loki licked my throat and bit down, breaking the skin easily. "Mine." I threw my head back, howling out in pain and pleasure. It hurt so good in a way I couldn't explain. Loki's cock rubbed my hole and slowly began to push in, making feel and remember every inch of him. With his teeth still biting into my neck he gave one hard thrust, sheathing himself to his hilt. I cried again, my eyes rolling back. Loki didn't move but did release my neck, licking the small trickle of blood. _

_I took a few deep breaths remembering what he said about needing to relax. Slowly I was able to get use to his thick shaft within me. Loki rubbed circles on my hips with his thumbs and pulled himself out until his head was left inside. I closed my eyes and dropped my head to the pillow. In another swift motion Loki thrusted back into me into a steady pace. My mouth hung open, gasping for breaths as my prostate was being pounded in. His cool thighs brushed up against mine, bring more amazing sensational pleasure into this._

_He leaned down and just started grinding into my ass. "Tell me what you want."_

_I bit my lip and tore up the sheets next to me. "I want you to fuck me harder." Loki bit my earlobe._

_"Tell me more." He grinded harder until he found the spot that made me see white._

_"There! Fuck me there!" Sweat rolled down in thick beads over my brows and neck._

_Loki groaned and rubbed the spot a few times. "Very well." He pulled back and thrusted into that spot over and over. My quiet moans quickly turned into loud screams._

_His hand moved to crawl under my body holding the back of my neck and the other went to my neglected shaft. "Oh shit!...Loki, more!" His cool hand held me just as tight as before and matched his thrust with his pumps. I buried my face into the pillow, throwing my hips back into him. His grip on my throat slightly tightened while his pace quickened. A few more pumps later and I was seeing bright stars. I came with a howl of his name, "Loki!" He thrusted two more times before completely burring himself within me and choking me at the same time. My release lasted longer than any sex I've ever had, my pleasure escalating higher than any drug could make me._

_Once Loki was done he carefully pulled out of me, dropping my hips on the bed. My eyes were glazed with lust and unshed tears. Loki got off the bed and stood in front of me, a horrible smirk plastered on his face. "Welcome to hell, Anthony Stark. We've been waiting for you."_

* * *

I didn't know when I had passed out but when I woken up I was no longer in my room. My wrists were chained to the stone wall behind me, several candles filled the room with light. The fires of the candles glowed a dark green, giving the dark room a mysterious feeling. I was still naked and felt very hot still even though the ground was cold. It felt good but I couldn't understand why I was so warm. I noticed that the walls were covered top to bottom with book shelves full of nothing but books. Even the small table a few feet away from me was piled up with about twenty more books. I got up and tested the chains, pulling and tugging on them in several different directions but it was no good.

A sound of a door opening and closing pulled me to a stop, my feet directing back towards the wall. Clicks of foot steps got louder as somebody approached me in the small light. A pale face came into the light, wearing a black cloak over dark green robes. "I see you have awoken Mr. Stark."

I growled and pulled at the chains again. "What are you doing to me?! Why?!" He laughed and strode over to the table, picking up a large book.

"All in due time, Mr. Stark." Loki turned his back on me while casually flipping through the pages of the book. I gritted my teeth and looked around for anything, trying of think of a way out when I remembered JARVIS.

"Hey! How long have I been out?!" Loki turned his head toward me, his eyes to the ceiling as he thought.

"Oh, about half a day or so. Lunch is almost ready, Mr. Stark." I kept the smile of triumph off my face. All I would have to do is survive for another day and Pepper will be here will backup. I fell back against the wall and sat down, crossing me legs. "Why so comfortable?"

I shrugged. "Nothing else to do right?" Loki smirked, narrowing his deadly eyes on me.

"For you maybe, I have much to do." I got scared again but refused to show it. He snapped the book shut and tossed it back on the table. "No...not it...another."

I tried to listen and understand what was going on. Loki didn't give anything away though. He stood there, slowly tracing the bindings of his many books like he was taking his time deciding which book he wanted. I took a deep breath and decided to try to get more information again. "How did I really come to own this place?"

Loki froze with his finger in the air and slowly moved so it was pointing at me. "Ah! You finally asked the right question." He took a few steps forward to crouch in front of me. "Note this, I have never lied to you once. Only twisted the truth. You met my father many years ago by accident. You both became good friends and helped each other out over the years of business ship. My idiotic father took over this place from a friend...but he wasn't getting anything back from it. He barely broke even." Loki lowered his hand to my leg and continued. "He kept losing more money until he asked you for your help when I denied him. I was there though...watching the exchange, captivated by your soul."

I blinked and swallowed the small lump in my throat. "Soul?"

He nodded. "I am a expert in...I guess magic would best suit to explain to you. I can read and use souls for my own purpose. That day my father explained his situation to you, asking for you to claim ownership while he did all the work. You, being close to him, agreed and signed the paperwork. I knew I had my chance at that moment. My father went to go and get whisky to celebrate while I moved to introduce myself to you. We talked for a moment and then you cut your finger on the paper."

"You sucked my blood." Loki froze, frowning slightly. He got closer and held my face in his other hand.

"It seems you remember some. I guess that's all the story telling I have for you now." I pulled my face out of his grasp. Loki got up and headed for the darkness whispering, "Tomorrow the fun really starts." just before he left. I instantly began pulling on the chains once again. They were long enough to twist around and pull too, they didn't budge though. There was a lock that was stuck to the wall to my chains. If I could find something to unlock it, or better yet get the key, then I would be free. My eyes looked around for something I could use. Unfortunately all there was, was books and the damn table.

My body continued to grow warmer to a point where it was becoming uncomfortable, even the cool stone wasn't helping anymore. Hot drops of sweat coated my body from head to toe, leaving me wet and a little slippery. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Loki left but it felt like days had passed until he finally came back with a tray of food. He placed the tray just out of reach of me and picked up a piece of bread. He lifted it up and smirked. I shook my head at him. "I'm not going to beg."

Loki chuckled and ripped a small piece off to feed himself. "Very well then. I honestly didn't expect you to." My eyes narrowed at him, suspicious of what he was planning. There was a small glass of ice water on the tray, condensation looking like pure beauty to me. That's all I really wanted right now, the damn water. Loki took notice of my wandering eyes and lifted the glass in the air. "You wish for some water?" I swallowed my dry mouth and gave a nod. He moved forward, his legs trapping my hips from moving anywhere. "Tell me what you want."

My cocked twitched at the familiar command he had given me. Knowing that I had no choice but to do what he said I answered him. "I want the water."

He smirked. "Open your mouth Anthony." I briefly wondered why he kept switching between Anthony and Stark before my attention was solely on the cold glass hovering in front of me. With one lick of my dry lips I opened my mouth. Loki slowly pour a small trickle of water in my mouth before clamping his own over mine. I was not expecting that and tried hard to fight against him, the chains rattling against in the wall making lots of noise. His tongue rough invaded my mouth, exploring me and tasting me as much as he could. When he finally pulled away I received a hard slap to the face, beads of sweat flying off my face. "I expect you to welcome me next time." He got up and kicked the tray to food a little closer to me just enough for my heel of my foot to pull it closer.

In a blink of a eye Loki had disappeared once again. All there was, was a small bit left of the bread and one apple which I carefully consumed, making them lasts as long as I could. The water was already gone. Time passed unknowingly as I placed all of my hope to JARVIS sending that message to Pepper in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your next chapter. Sorry it took so long I spent the week at Lake Havasu with one side of my family. (No internet there obviously) So I had no way to update.**

* * *

I hadn't seen or heard anything besides my own beating heart and shallow breaths of air. My muscles were tenses and began to get really sore from pulling at the chains a thousand times. My body heat was now about a hundred degrees, sweat pooling around my naked ass. I tried to keep up with time by counting the seconds but I had lost tract of time after three hours went by and I accidently had fallen asleep. My body clock told me that evening had come so JARVIS should be sending Pepper the message soon. Even though I haven't seen Loki I knew he had come by when I was asleep since there was another small glass of water and a simple children's book when I woke up. I had taken my time drinking the water and paid no attention to the stupid book. If he expected me to entertain myself like this then he had another thing coming.

By now the sun had set, memories of the beautiful night flashed before my eyes briefly. I longed to see it. As my thoughts ran a hundred miles a hour I fell into a coughing fit. I was becoming sick quickly with nothing to ease the ache. My throat was scratchy and my nose was a little runny, not a pretty sight. I had a few heat waves where my body fell out into shakes as my skin was set on fire. It was painful but nothing I couldn't handle. These waves only last a few minutes and they would disappear without a trace. I felt another wave began to grow and take place once again. My eye closed as I forced myself to push past it and just let it take its course. I needed all of the energy I could keep so there was no bother in fighting it.

A sound broke my focuse as I recognize being a door opening. In the darkness Loki emerged like a predator. My eyes locked with his but I had to be stupid to not notice that he was naked besides the black cloak that was carefully draped over his shoulders. Loki smiled before it was quickly wiped off his face. "It seems you are unwell Mr. Stark."

I grinded my teeth together before I retorted, "It's either Mr. Stark or Anthony. Fucking chose one." Loki chuckled and took a few more steps closer to crouch in front of me again, his whole package open for all eyes to see.

"You have no say in the matter." His hand quickly snapped up to slap me across my left cheek. "I make the rules."

I took two deep breaths through my nose before meeting his eyes again. "What are you going to do?" Loki moved swiftly, grabbing each of my thighs and lifting them up and holding them against my chest. I was highly exposed now and began to bite my cheeks to keep myself from showing my fear.

Loki's face moved so it was only inches away from mine, the speckles of gold and blue within his green eyes being seen now. "Many things...Anthony. But first-" He clamped his mouth over mine and kissed me roughly. His teeth clashed against mine and I could feel his tongue trying to find its way inside my mouth. I would not give in though, I was not going to let him do this to me all over again. Loki's fingernails harshly clawed into my skin, making crimson crescent moons on my thighs that might scar. When he finally pulled away I turned my head to the side to take in some air and hold back another coughing fit. Loki laughed softly against my ear, his breath racing down my neck. "Oh, poor Anthony. You're unwell."

Okay, leaving my neck exposed like that was a poor decision on my part. My fault for being courteous to not hack all over Loki's face. With a low growl that did nothing to ease the pain in my throat I jerked my arms up to shove him away. Loki dropped my legs to grab the chains attached to my cuffs. My lip curled as I narrowed my eyes on him. "It's your fucking fault I'm like this!"

Loki laughed, his thumb rubbing small circles over the artery in my wrist. That made me even more nervous. "I didn't expect the effect to take heed so quickly." He leaned back closer so he could take my earlobe between his teeth. "You must be very needy, Anthony." I began to realize the differences between the way he uses my names differently. He gets professional and stern when he says "Mr. Stark" but when he is being intimate he calls me "Anthony", I'm not quite sure but it may help me later.

I wasn't paying attention to his movements and soon found Loki sucking on my neck. He only lingered for a few seconds and pulled away, his sharp eyes glistening with deadly lust. "Loki...what do you mean by that?" He turn his head to the side in thought, his eyes losing focuse before turning back to me.

"I have made you go into heat."

I blinked at him, my eyebrows knitting together. "Huh?" Loki looked unimpressed and sighed with a shake of his head. He released my wrists and gently held my hips, making me uncomfortable instantly.

"I need you to be in heat. Your body is in a heavy state of lust. You will stay like this until you willingly give yourself to me." My eyes all but bulged out of my eye sockets. Loki smirked at my reaction and licked his lips before moving to kiss my jaw. "It will be easier for the both of us if you would just give in, Anthony." His voice was a low, husky whisper that shot excitement to my groin.

My teeth bit my lips causing blood to leak and run down my chin. He moved his face lower to my collarbone, giving it a gentle nip. I had to distract myself because I wouldn't last much longer. "Why?" He stopped and looked up at me. "W-Why do you...need me to be in heat..."

Loki pulled back and trailed his fingers down my chest. "As I have said before, I studied how to read people's souls. Yours is perfect in the state of complete lust."

His fingers pinched my nipples and tugged slightly. My head rolled back a little as I did everything I could think of to distract myself. "W-What does t-that suppose to m-mean?!" Loki stretched out his sharp tongue to rub against my right nipple, giving it a good tease. My eyes clenched tightly as I continued to speak as much as I could. "I-I want to know!"

With a annoyed grunt from the back of his throat Loki had finally pulled away to look into my eyes again. "Silence! Do you believe in magic, Anthony?"

The question caught me off guard. "Um...I'm a scientist...so no, I don't." Loki frowned, clearly disappointed but not shocked.

"What a shame." He adjust himself so his legs sat on my own, taking away the small space between us. Loki opened the palm of his hand and slightly parted his lips, soft breaths of air that almost sounds like words seeping through. A second past as a small spark ignited and a light green fire came to life. It wasn't anything evil or dangerous about it. It looked like a small heart beat that fought to survive in the damp air. "What do you think now?"

As much as I hated to admit it, there was almost nothing science-y about it. The fire came out of nowhere and I could feel the small warmth it gave off against my heated body. "That's...different." Loki slowly closed his fist as if he was slowly strangling the small ball of life before it completely died out.

"Your soul, Anthony, is exactly what I need in order to preform the ceremony." I felt him rock his hips into mine, his arousal rubbing against my half-hard cock. "It won't be painful, I promise." The more he spoke the lower his voice became. It was almost hypnotizing the way he spoke to me like sweeten-poison wine. My hips quivered as I held back from responding to his thrusts with my own.

Loki softly moaned in my ear while his thrust were faster and coming more needy. He wasn't doing this just for his "ceremony", nope he was enjoying my body just as much as I currently lusted for his. His body was cool and relieved the uncomfortable heat in my body. But I still couldn't do this. I wasn't going to give in. I twisted my hips, using my legs to give me leverage as I threw Loki off of me. Loki stumbled to my side as I coughed hard again. When I could breath again I faced him, seriousness glued to my face. "I am not going to give myself to you... No matter what you say your do."

If he was shocked or offended then he was brilliant at not giving anything away. With a swift push Loki was to his feet and took one step forward and promptly punched my other cheek. No more words were exchanged as he left. I had sighed in relief but soon cursed when I was still hard and hot.

* * *

More blood traced down my arms as the metal cuffs cut into me more. I tried to sleep but failed as too many thoughts kept me from leaving me at ease. I know Pepper had to have the message now. All I would have to do is wait another half a day and I would be saved. Without having much choice I began to think about what Loki said about magic and my soul. Why would he need it? What could he possibly do with it? And what would happen to me afterwards? Many possibilities came to mind but none of them seem rational enough. Loki clearly had planned this for a long time and the missing pieces to my answers lied in my missing memories. I had to remember what happened to my so-called friend that day years ago. I could faintly remember the hot tongue lapping up the small drop of blood. Anything before and after that was a white blank waiting to be drawn into something.

"Fuck." One more heat waved shivered through my body. For one second I wished that Loki's body was here to relieve the intense heat. My eyes rolled back as the hot pain flashed against my skin before fading away completely. "I hate that..." My own voice brought little comfort to me but it kept myself from going a little nuts. I knew that I had only been locked up for about a day but I can't help it if I was scared. Loki seemed to be close to accomplishing whatever he needs. It means that my time is extremely limited to about one more day before I knew I would be lost. This heat was kicking my ass, to be bluntly obvious. Loki hadn't returned so I had to go without food and water, my stomach not being very happy with no food or whisky for a long time.

I rested my head back and closed my eyes, tired and happy that I was finally able to sleep.

* * *

_"Do you believe in magic?" My large, brown eyes stared at the tall man before me. His soft, brown eyes smiled happily to caught my attention. A simple carnival surrounded us but was ignored at the moment. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled softly. The man chuckled and waved his hand in front of me, making a sliver coin appear out of nowhere. "What do you think? How about now?" The coin had shined in the light of the sun like a precious jewel._

_I found myself smiling in great amusement, wondering just how this man was able to make a coin appear like that. My head nodded as I took the coin and felt the smooth surface between my fingers to see if it was really there. Once I was satisfied I handed it back to him. "How did you do that?!" He looked at it and ruffled my hair in the moment. I laughed, happy to feel this unfamiliar warmth in my heart for this stranger._

_The man chuckled and gave me back the coin after fixing my hair. "Magic, boy. It comes in different shapes and purposes. Would you like to see something else?"_

_I opened my mouth to tell him yes when a loud and overpowering over interrupted us. "Brat! I found you, you little bastard." My father strode up to us with my mother quickly running up to my side, crushing me tightly as she held me against her breasts. I instantly knew what was coming to me. I had wandered off when my parents were distracted because I was bored of seeing my father spend all of his attention on the young women around him instead of Mother and I._

_"Oh Anthony! I was so worried about you!" I hugged my mother and pulled back frowning because I knew I was going to get punished when we got home._

_My father turned to the man and pointed a finger at him. "I could get you arrested for trying to take him." I got scared at my father's booming voice._

_The man only laughed and snapped his fingers, a small water gun appearing in his hand. The man proceeded to squirt water in my father's face, smiling widely while doing so. "You should've kept a closer eye on him. I wasn't going to hurt the boy. I was just showing him some magic." Red tinted my father's face as anger took control over him like a dangerous disease. _

_My father scoffed. I jumped forward and proudly showed him the coin that came from thin air hoping that it would cheer him up. "Look Father! He made this come from nowhere!" He looked down at me with distaste and snatched the coin away._

_"There is no such thing as magic. It's all just childish tricks!" Father threw my coin over his shoulder. With wide eyes I went to retrieve it but was harshly held back by my father's grip. "Do not dare leave my side again you little shit!"_

_My mother hung her head and said nothing else. My eyes welded up in tears for my precious silver coin that was lost to me now. I looked to the man who was frowning at my father, shaking his head. "This is your son, your own flesh and blood. You should treat him a little better." Father pulled his hand back, making a tight fist as if he was going to hurt the man. I blinked and reached up to hold my father back. I didn't want this man to get hurt because of me._

_"Father! Please don't!" Instead of hitting the man I was stuck instead. Pain exploded in my face. I dared not to make a sound or else he would hit me harder. Tears silently leaked down my face and my hands fell to my side._

_The man growled but didn't move. There wasn't anything he could do to help me. Nobody could help me, not even my own mother who turned her head to the side like she had not notice anything that just happened. I was alone to fight my own battles now and forever in my life. "Get up Anthony." I obeyed without a word or sound, my eyes casted down to my feet. "And you! I should call authorities and get your crazy ass locked up!" _

_"You wouldn't dare though. They would see that mark you left upon your own son and the boy will speak the truth." The man spoke confidently against my father, something no man has ever dared to do before. My eyes glanced back up to him in awe. "Not everyone can have a family. Some have to go to great lengths in order to have what was given to you so easily."_

_My father scoffed and turned his head away from the man. "Who said I wanted this?! I was fucking cursed with a kid who is unwanted by everyone." His words didn't bother me anymore, I knew what he said was true and I was use to it. The man shook his head and faced me, sadness and regret filling his eyes for not being able to help me._

_"Stay strong boy. You will be great one day." My father grabbed my upper arm and dragged me away with my mother shuffling behind quickly. My eyes stayed glued to the man as his last words hung heavily on my heart. "And you will be loved."_

* * *

"Anthony...wake up..." Fires were roaring around my body. "Wake up..." I struggled to breath through the thick, black smoke in the air. It hurt but I was stronger than this. I was not going to fall, I will rise above this and fight back and prove my worth. And then I will be loved. "Open your eyes...Anthony..."

I blindly reached out for the small voice that was calling out for me. It felt as if I had grabbed the cold gates of hell, smooth and giving me no comfort. Forcing my eyes open I found bright green eyes staring at me. "Loki." He cocked his head at a angle while looking at me with confusion. I was still in hell but I was going to fight back with full force. "Let me go now!"

Loki frowned and shook his head. "You will never change, Anthony Stark. So strong, so forceful." My eyes darted away from him to realize that I was no longer in the stone room with the hundreds of books. I lying on the grassy fields outside the old building. The moon was falling in the distance and the stars were fading away as the sky got lighter with the break of day coming near. Loki, still dressed in only his cloak, walked around my numb body until he stood at my feet. "I didn't want it to come to this. It would've been painless and easy for the both of us if you had just given in..." He seemed almost regretful. "But now I have to take what I rightfully deserve from you."

With a deep breath of the fresh air around me I spoke loudly. "You will not get away with this! People will be coming for me. A distress signal has already been sent hours ago." I smirked and watched as his eyes widen a fraction for only a split second.

"Then I must hurry."


End file.
